That One Thing
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: If the sun stopped shining, she'd be his light.


That One Thing: A Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' or anything pertaining to the franchise. If I did, Naruto would have used that brain of his from the beginning.

It was unbelievable. After all the years that had passed, after everything he had done, Uchiha Sasuke: infamous for his deeds and renowned for his abilities, found himself just standing there, watching her, as he had done in his youth. There was something about the sweet, genuine smile that always seemed to grace her face; something about the warmth that desperately called to his cold, black heart.

She was three years his senior but what was more? She was a simple civilian. He knew, the moment he was in her presence, that she'd be a light he'd gladly follow. He didn't care about the looks he was currently receiving, didn't care about the harsh whispers echoing about nor did he care about the ANBU guards that looked ready to jump him. All that truly mattered was...

"Uchiha-sama." The voice was as gentle as ever and he allowed the sound to caress him. "It has been a while since we last met. How have you faired?" She was always so formal. He'd thought it odd as a teenager.

"Hn." It was his customary reply to many things but the young woman let out a laugh, startling the people who were pretending to mind their own business.

"That's wonderful to hear then." She cast a quick glance behind her and held a hand up, signalling the approaching men to stay where they were. "If you want to talk, I'm almost certain you know where I am Uchiha-sama." She bowed to him, bid him a good day and left him standing in the market place with a tomato in his hand. He smirked, leaving the hustle and bustle. The Villagers watched him with nothing less than suspicious eyes.

''

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Curse you? Are y-" He was silenced by the look of exasperation on her face.

"Of course not, and you know well enough that I was safe with Uchiha-sama."

"You don't understand what he's capable of; what he's _done_ Gokyu-chan."

"Ketsyuu-san, I know it's hard to believe it, but he's a good person at heart. Besides, I know him; he's a friend of mine." Ketsyuu rubbed at his face. She wasn't understanding and he wasn't sure if he should bring this up with the Gondaime. As one of the Chūnin assigned to the civilian school, he'd noticed the shadow that his fellow teacher had acquired and was worried for her safety. The Uchiha had a fearsome reputation and was known only for the amount of blood he could shed at any given time. The young man was a monster! Unfortunately, his co-worker possessed a heart of absolute, unimaginable purity and would see the good in absolutely everyone and anyone so long as she could see them. "Now, we have to get back to the school." She said with a gentle finality, ending the conversation. He nodded, though he kept a keen eye out for any lurking shadows.

''

Uchiha Sasuke would be the first to tell you that he was a monster. He would be the first to _show_ you just how much of a monster he truly was. He revelled in the blood of enemies, allies and innocents alike and he'd done so just because he could. The darkness within him was nurtured to such an extent that he, himself, had become one with it. But no matter how deep in the depths he'd delve, one thought of her and he was back in control. He'd tried to psycho analyse the situation and had come to a single conclusion: Gokyu, he was unsure if she was affiliated with a Clan title or a simple civilian surname (frankly, he didn't care), had always been a light, _the_ light, that he imagined would save him. In a way, she had done that when they were younger. She had appeared out of nowhere, with her smile and her patience; had accepted him as he was during his time of depression but most of all? She was _always_ there.

He knew, with absolute certainty, that she was the one; _his_ one.

''

"Gokyu-chan, may I have a word with you please?" Gokyu nodded her head, gesturing for the man to take a seat opposite her as she poured a second cup of tea. The man would have waved off the offer but knew better. He didn't want to cause any offense so he would humour her.

"Hatake-sama, I hope that life has been treating you well as of late." He nodded his head.

"We were successful in our latest mission and were able to retrieve the original third member of our team. Though, I am certain you have already heard about that."

"I most certainly have, Hatake-sama. However, I am once again confused as to why I have been kept updated with such information. I am a civilian with no affiliation with Shinobi."

"You know why, Gokyu." The lack of 'chan' had her sighing. She knew he meant no disrespect but they were garnering looks from surrounding patrons of the tea house. Kakashi stood, signalling he'd be a moment, and spoke briefly to the shop owner, who in turn nodded and began to close up the shop.

"I thought we'd be over this by now Hatake-sama. Why must you be so insistent?"

"You have refused to tell anyone, including the late Hokage and our Gondaime, of your connection to Uchiha Sasuke."

"He is a kind but troubled young man. What more is there to say?"

"He approached you yesterday in the marketplace. We're concerned about your safety, Gokyu. He's unstable; unpredictable, and to be quite honest: it's worrying that he's sought you out. You said so yourself: you're a civilian with absolutely no affiliations, no proper, established bond whatsoever, with Shinobi." He let out a sigh then. "The Gondaime believes that you know more than you let on."

"She believes me to be a security risk?" Something in his eye flashed and she understood what this was about.

"Be careful. I'll watch out for you to the best of my abilities, as will the members of the Konoha Eleven. I don't know what the council has said, but people are starting to see you as a danger to themselves and to this village."

"All because a boy seeks comfort in someone he knows?" Kakashi nodded. "This is ridiculous, you do realise that Hatake-sama?"

"That's why I've come to warn you. You're a good person with a kind soul. You've assisted myself and my team; you've always assisted those in need." He stood, once again, and waited for her to do the same. She made her way out of the booth and bowed in respect, turning to leave, but was stopped when the older man grabbed her wrist. "Do not take these words lightly, Gokyu." She nodded her head.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Hatake-sama." She pulled her hand from his grasp and made her way onto the bustling streets. She took a moment to collect herself, her thoughts in turmoil as she began to understand what just happened.

''

The last of the noble Uchiha Clan was unimpressed. His suspicions were confirmed and he did _not_ appreciate the fact that his former teacher had put his hands on the woman. He didn't fail to notice the lack of formality either nor the threatening manner in which the Copy Nin had decided to speak with her. He had his work cut out for him. He couldn't risk anything happening to Gokyu. The Gondaime, he was certain, wouldn't order an execution but the council were evil bastards who would gladly allow such a thing to take place… again.

He watched her, now, as she sat by the water fountain with a troubled look on her beautiful face. He would fix that.

''

There were no sounds to identify his approach; no warnings at all, so it was understandable that she jumped almost a mile into the air when he grunted to announce his presence. He smirked at that, but caught her around the waist when she nearly toppled into the water. There was absolute silence, as there always was, as bystanders watched, with baited breath, the interaction between the two.

"Uchiha-sama, you must really think of a better way to let me know when you're around." She smiled at him, hands placed on his forearms and moving backwards as he slowly, hesitantly, let go and returned his arms by his side.

"Hn. What was with that face?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was born with it. Is it not to your liking?" He smirked again, mouth opening with a witty retort that would have had her blushing but he never got around to saying it out loud.

"Teme! There you are! We've been looking everywhere. Kakashi-Sensei disappeared as well." The blonde man practically whined as the pink-haired teen rolled her eyes. He took notice of the older woman then, scratching at his neck sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Gokyu-Sensei. Didn't see you there." He said by way of explanation. A look of comprehension then dawned on his face and Naruto looked at his teammate with suspicion. "Hey, Teme, what the hell do you think you're doing to Gokyu-Sensei! Leave her alone!" Naruto ignored the cold glare sent his way by the Uchiha and instead gave his attention to the woman.

"We were having a conversation, Uzumaki-sama. You needn't worry. Uchiha-sama is always respectful and welcome company." She said with a gentle smile, a fondness in her tone when she addressed the whiskered boy that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "How have you been Uzumaki-sama?"

"I've been great." He said, rubbing the back of his neck at the attention he gained. "You'll be calling me 'Hokage-sama' soon: believe it!" He had his thumb up in the air and a confident grin on his face. "How about you, Sensei?"

"Very well, thank you." She turned her attention to the only other female. "I am Gokyu." She extended a hand for the girl to take.

"Haruno Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you Haruno-sama." The pinkette raised an eyebrow but faked a smile nonetheless.

"Do we have a mission?" The Uchiha asked passively. The duo shook their heads.

"Why would we?" Naruto questioned.

"Have I been summoned?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us for some ramen, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. Gokyu smiled softly at the look on the pinkette's face. To be in love, she thought wistfully.

"No." The simple reply garnered a look from the young teacher.

"Uchiha-sama, why not join your team?" She said, hoping the young man would take the hint and finally interact with his team, as he probably should be doing. He ignored her completely and took her hand in his, walking away from the people he grew up with. "Uchiha-sama, really?"

"I don't want them. I don't need them." He stated simply. She just nodded her head. She knew it was hard for the lost little boy she met those many years ago, so she wouldn't push him.

"Would you like to come over for dinner then?" She said, smiling at the Heir. He didn't answer her verbally but he did continue along the roads of Konoha, their hands still intertwined.

''

"Okay, who was the old hag? Why did Sasuke-kun hold her hand? Naruto, what the Hell is going on?" Naruto just shrugged.

"I don't know what the teme's up to, but I'll kill him if he hurts Gokyu-sensei. Friend or not! And she's not an old hag Sakura-chan!" Sakura wasn't going to let this go though, that was for sure. What would make Sasuke hold that old bag's hand? What would make Uchiha Sasuke: feared, renowned, bloodthirsty murderer, crave the affections and attentions of some, some, civilian hussy?!

''

"Whenever you're ready, Uchiha-sama." The woman eyed him, patiently waiting for the young man to break his silence. He sighed; she smiled.

"I'm not some child that needs to be coddled." She nodded, acknowledging what he had said. "I know that I'm a monster, but having those two constantly around me wares on my own tolerance to the point that I've justified ending their lives." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I wouldn't have a single regret."

"I may not understand that to the full extent," she began, "but I'm certain that others have felt the same way. Especially when in regards to the information about the Elder Council of Konoha." He breathed deeply. The tenseness in his shoulders chased away by the mere presence of Gokyu. "It doesn't bode well to dwell on those feelings. You know better than anyone, Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke." She sent him an amused little smirk at his correction.

"Uchiha-sama." She stated in a playful yet stern manner.

"Dinner was delicious, as always." He thanked her. He halted though, before he reached out to open the door to leave. Frankly, he didn't want to, and if she'd allow it, he wouldn't. She was amazing, truly _made_ for him, as she answered his unspoken question. Having noticed the slight hesitation, Gokyu picked up on the uncertain actions of the Uchiha.

"Would you like to stay the night, Uchiha-sama?" She'd asked him before, countless times, because she was sure that living in the place your family was murdered could do nothing but harm to ones' self. "It would be no trouble, you know this." He nodded, back to her as he slowly turned around again. He assisted with cleaning the pots and dishes that they'd used, silently working beside her. Once they were finished, she spoke up. Heading to the linen closet, she grabbed a blanket and a spare pillow before making her way to the couch.

"The sheets are clean. The alarm is on the right-hand dresser. If you want, I have a pair of lounge pants that you might be able to fit." She gently guided the Uchiha to the second room on the right, giving him a slight push as he went to openly argue about the arrangement. She stopped him though, when she pulled him in for a brief hug, pulling his head down to her own and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke."

''

Uchiha Sasuke laid in the bed of a woman he believed was his soul-mate, or as close to it as you could find. Her actions that night seemed to ignite the young man's obsession. She truly was a light, a beacon, a star that he'd follow after for the rest of his life, even if she was always out of reach. _She reached you_ , he thought to himself and the darker part of him was arrogant enough to believe that she'd be willing if he'd try and take her right now. He shook his head. He didn't need that voice telling him what to do anymore. He was past this. He was his own person and nothing from his past should be influencing him. The ghosts that haunted and plagued his mind had no power in the realm of the living; in reality. With that in mind, he drifted into a restless dream.

''

It was completely inappropriate, of that Gokyu was certain. However, despite the propriety that she revered, her guest was uncomfortable and, if the muffled screams were any indication, in pain. Perhaps not physically, but definitely emotionally and mentally. She wasn't sure what the best approach would be, but she knew not to get too close or to touch the man. She walked back into the hall as silently as she could manage, before walking back down the small space with exaggerated footsteps. The obnoxious sound of feet against the wooden floor, aided by the creaking she was oh, so fond of, seemed to have alerted the Uchiha to the presence of another outside of his nightmare.

"What are you doing?" It was to the point and so typical of the Uchiha.

"You were having a nightmare. Would you like some tea?"

"Herbal remedies do not work. Medicine doesn't either." She knew that Orochimaru's experimentation was to thank for that. The Uchiha had such odd substances pumped into his system because of that deranged lunatic that most medicines were deemed useless on the Uchiha. She had nothing else to offer him, in lieu of tea or warmed milk. Unless, of course…

"I mean not to proposition you, Sasuke," there it was again, his first name, "but, if you think it may quell the memories: would you like me to keep you company?" The dark voices were hammering in his head, some for and some against but he ignored them all and simply nodded. When they were comfortable, the woman inched closer to him, holding him to her, almost as if he were a child. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

''

 **Authors Note:** I seriously have this unyielding loyalty for Uchiha Sasuke. It's completely unjustifiable considering I think his actions during the Naruto Series were just appallingly stupid. Having said that, he was my first favourite of anime characters, so I suppose that's why I'd blindingly argue that he's amazing. I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it!


End file.
